Marcas
by Karkstrek
Summary: Ace no siente gusto ni cariño por todos esos puntitos adornando su cuerpo.
1. Pecas

**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje.**

* * *

 **Pecas**

Le molesta ser conocido a sus cortos once años por sus pecas, cualquiera que lo presente puede describirle perfectamente como el chico carismático, educado y bien portado (que por Makino y su madre aprendió a ser) y no por algo tan vano y simple como:

\- _¿Oye, conoces a Ace?_

 _\- Es el chico de las pecas, ¿no?_

Por favor, sabe que son muy notorias y eso, pero aún así merece ser reconocido por algo más que un rasgo genético.

Sus amigos comenzaron con los apodos, y aunque ya se ha acostumbrado a ellos, sigue sin entender por qué las personas se esmeran tanto en llamarle de cualquier forma, menos por su nombre, enserio, ¿Qué no pueden pronunciar tres, tres jodidas letras?

Su familia es la excepción, pues ellos prefieren los apodos cariñosos y comunes en las familias como: hijo, cariño, mocoso (es amor por parte de su abuelo, lo sabe), etc.

Suspira pesadamente, su madre siempre se ha esmerado en decirle los pros de sus pecas, diciéndole que se ve joven y es más apuesto que la mayoría de los jóvenes de hoy en día, pues es, como su padre lo llamaría, un espécimen exótico. Sin embargo, el no se siente exótico ni mucho menos, se siente extraño y raro, siente que cada vez que las observa hay una nueva y le preocupa que ya se esté volviendo un poco paranoico, no le agrada para nada sentirse así.

No le _agradaba_ sentirse así.

* * *

A sus veinticinco años ha conocido los placeres de la vida, ha probado de todo, ha sentido gusto por algunas cosas y desgusto por muchas más, sin embargo, ya no odia sus pecas, le han hecho entender que cada una de ellas es especial y eso a él le encanta.

Le gusta despertarse y ver su pecho desnudo, pues en este encuentra una nueva constelación o dibujo diferente. Nunca el mismo.

Le hace sonreír suavemente el verlos ahí, no por lo que sea que haya rayado ahí, si no por lo que representan.

Iba a mitad de su carrera en la universidad cuando le conocio, Thatch le había dicho que era una persona linda y muy amable, se había negado obviamente, pues sus relaciones anteriores siempre finalizaban al descubrir que los dichosos puntos se encontraban en todo su cuerpo.

No fue hasta que Marco le convenció (y le cobro varios favores) que aceptó, alegando que debían invitarle al cine si todo eso no resultaba.

Al final, conoció a dicha persona en el pequeño café de Bellmere (su fuerte era cualuiqer cosa, bebida o comida con mandarina) frente a la universidad, sabía por Vista que la persona que esperaba era menor que él y estudiaba Cultura del deporte.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que sus amigos le dijeron le preparó para lo que en verdad sucedió.

La hora acordada había pasado hacia unos quince minutos y Ace ya consideraba el retirarse de ahí, más decepcionado por la no presentación de la dichosa persona.

Apenas se estaba levantando cuando en la entrada vio a alguien sonriéndole.

No pudo evitar voltear a la mesa detrás suya, confirmando que le estaba sonriendo a él levantó una cejs, cuestionando.

La sonrisa del joven no se desvaneció mientras avanzaba hasta su mesa, Ace no sabía que hacer, no entendía por qué ese joven le sonreía como si se conociesen de toda la vida, menos aún porque éste se había sentado frente a él mientras realizaba su pedido a la camarera pelirroja, hablándose como quienes se conocen de mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Ace, no?

La voz le resulta agradable, no es ni muy grave ni muy aguda, es neutra.

\- ¿Si? -Se pregunta por qué conoce su nombre, pues el no recuerda haberle conocido antes-

\- Thatch me ha hablado de ti. -No ha parado de sonreír- No esperaba que aceptaras.

Osea, ¿Él es a quién estaba esperando? No puede evitar fruncir el ceño, no sólo ha pensado que no iba a llegar sino que también ha llegado como si fuese la hora planeada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -La bonita sonrisa deja de iluminar su rostro, siendo reemplazada por curiosidad y un poco de preocupacion-

Marco le había dicho muchas cosas sobre Ace, sin embargo no había hecho nada que molestase al mayor (Sabe que es mayor qué él por tres años, Thatch se encargó de dejar en claro eso), ¿Es por qué apenas tiene 19? ¿O es por qué platicó con Nami mientras hacía su pedido?

\- Debería irme. -Apenas salir las palabras de la boca del mayor, este intenta levantarse-

\- ¿Por qué?

El gesto que hace al preguntar le parece tierno, el joven ha inclinado la cabeza mientras sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente tratando de entender el porqué de la situación.

\- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Establece lo obvio, lo que no espera es que el joven palmee fuertemente su frente mientras se levanta, estirando su mano para que Ace la tome.

\- Luffy, mi apellido es Monkey D., pero esta bien sólo Luffy. -La sonrisa ha vuelto a aparecer-

Por cortesía toma la mano ofrecida, es más pequeña que la suya, y le agrada el contraste entre la suavidad y los apenas notables callos que presenta.

\- Ace.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tu jugo de mandarina, Luffy y un pastelillo para tu... amigo -La voz de la camarera le sorprende-

Esta le sonríe al joven, Luffy, mientras deja las cosas en la mesa, finaliza dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a Ace, dejándole confundido.

La suavidad en su mano se recorre a su muñeca, obligándole a sentarse frente a un colorido pastelillo.

\- Así que, ¿Estudias derecho, no? -El... Luffy ha comenzado a tomarse su jugo-

\- Si...

\- El abuelo quería que yo estudiara eso, pero papá dijo que podía estudiar lo que yo quisiera.

\- Ahh...

Y así transcurrieron quince minutos, con Luffy hablando sin parar y Ace desenvolviéndose un poco más.

\- Y así Thatch ganó su apodo de Elvis.

La risa de Luffy le parece hermosa, si bien puede ser escandalosa dependiendo de la situación, le agrada mucho, debe admitir que Luffy también le agrada, mucho...

Le ha observado atentamente mientras platican, su piel es bronceada, casi dorada y se nota tersa, sus brazos poseen músculo, si bien es delgado, tiene mucha más fuerza de la que aparenta (le ha desafiado a una prueba de brazo y ha batallado para ganarle), si bien, esas son cosas que le resultan atractivas en una persona, le gusta su rostro, las facciones son finas y un poco afiladas, los ojos son grandes y vivaces, si bien son oscuros, casi negros son muy expresivos. El cabello es un poco más oscuro que el suyo y lacio. Sin embargo, lo que más le gusta (porque ha decidido que enserio, Luffy le gusta) es su personalidad y los ideales que tiene.

Por ello tiene miedo, le asusta el posible, no, el inminente rechazo que va a presentar al saber de su 'cosa' genética.

\- Y entonces Zoro le dijo a Nami que Usopp que no podía comerse todos los dulces de Chopper, ¿Y sabes qué pasó? ¡Nami le pagó a Zoro! Hubieras visto su cara.

No entiende la mayoría de las anécdotas que le cuenta, sin embargo ha podido ver como la camarera, err... Nami, ha fulminado a Luffy con la mirada.

\- Lu... -Ha dejado las formalidades y le gusta más ese mote, pues nadie le llama así, según el moreno-

\- ¿Hmm? -Sus hombros aún se sacuden por la risa, sin embargo, dirige su atención al mayor-

\- ¿Te molestan? -Dice señalando su rostro con manos temblorosas-

Ha decidido hacer la inminente pregunta, han pasado al rededor de tres horas y si va a ser rechazado, no quiere prolongarlo más.

\- ¿El qué? -Le pregunta confundido y Ace no sabe si frustrarse o salir corriendo-

\- Estas... 'Cosas' -Porque llamarlas por su nombre significaría que le agradan-

\- ¿Tus pecas?

La actitud del más joven se vuelve más sería, poniendo nervioso al mayor, arrepintiéndose de hacer la pregunta desvía la mirada, buscando la ruta de salida más corta y accesible.

\- No. -Su cerebro hace corto circuito, no entiende bien que ha dicho el menor-

\- ¿No?

\- No, me gustan.

Siente el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, nunca ha sabido como reaccionar a los halagos.

\- ¿E-enserio?

\- Si, son bonitas.

ha acercado su mano a su rostro, y Ace debe aceptar que le gusta el contacto entre su rostro y la mano del otro. Le sostiene la mejilla izquierda delicadamente, temiendo alterar al mayor. Vindo que este disfruta del contacto decide proceder.

Toca con la punta de su pulgar el pómulo, aún un poco rosado, comprueba que no tienen relieve, sino que son más una coloración un poco más oscura.

El mayor le observa, sorprendido y menos nervioso. Debe ser una broma.

\- Marco te dijo, ¿no?, ¿cuánto te pagó? -Le Espeta mientras retira la mano en su rostro tomándola de la muñeca y colocándola en la mesa, simplemente reteniéndole-

\- ¿Pagar? ¿Por qué haría eso? -Ace casi, casi puede creer que se ha equivocado al ver el ceño fruncido del menor- ¿Crees que me estoy burlando de ti?

\- No te pueden gustar, son feas, hacen que parezca enfermo, no veo por qué te pueden gustar.

Sus frustraciones y todo lo que ha vivido gracias a los jodidos puntitos hablan por él.

\- ¡Pero me gustan!

Sobresaltado toma la mano que retenía la suya, colocándola bajo su camisa roja, justo a la altura del pecho, el mayor se sonroja, no esperaba ese tipo de situación, sin embargo, los colores desaparecen de su rostro mientras traza la forma bajo sus dedos. Es piel, si, pero la textura es diferente, es un poco arrugada y mucho más suave que la de las manos, recorre un poco el área, notando como la forma posee relieve, le sorprende el tamaño de dicha forma, y no puede evitar observarle sorprendido.

\- Ace me gusta. -La voz es triste y un poco más baja- Pero no se si pueda gustarte con esto que tengo, si tu no te gustas a ti mismo.

Apartan su mano con una más pequeña, y aunque apenas es perceptible, nota el temblor ajeno.

\- Así que, haré que te gusten tus pecas.

La sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro, más segura y confiada que antes.

\- Si hago que te gusten, puedo hacer que yo te guste.

Un muy sorprendidos Ace salió de el local con un número y una promesa.

* * *

Así pues, tras pocos meses Luffy le había hecho querer a sus pecas, si bien ya no le parecían feas, todavía no le agradaban del todo, pero bueno, si con ellas el menor estaba a su lado, estaba dispuesto a tolerarlas, aunque fuera un poco.

Luffy aún no le contaba nada sobre aquello en su pecho, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a esperar que el menor estuviera listo.

Fue cuando en uno de esos días en que se reunían en casa de Ace para ver películas toda la tarde, Luffy había sacado un plumón del bolsillo de su pantalón. El mayor se había quedado dormido gracias a su narcolepsia, si bien no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, despertar con el menor en sus piernas y ser la primera cosa que ve su sonrisa, son una de las cosas que Ace atesora más, sin embargo, no esta preparado para lo que siguió.

Ahí, frente a él, el menor sostenía uno de sus brazos, ahí, entre varias de sus pecas había líneas, toas de diferentes tamaños.

\- Lu, ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un regalo. -Le había dicho con una sonrisa enorme y de lo más sincera-

\- No entiendo.

\- Me gustan tus pecas -Su voz parecía más un suspiro satisfecho y contento, mientras repartía pequeños besos en el dorso de la mano- Todas las formas que se pueden hacer en ellas son muy diferentes, y me gusta, puedo crear e imaginar miles de cosas con sólo verlas, puedo ver el universo, y a la vez cosas que nadie ha imaginado jamás, me gustan tus pecas Ace.

Había finalizado besándole los nudillos.

Apenas terminar de escucharle, le abraza, se siente feliz y _amado._ Le besa con cariño, transmitiéndole su agradecimiento y lo que siente.

\- Me gustas, Lu.

Le dice al fin, porque ha hecho que sienta cariño por todos los jodidos puntitos en su cuerpo y por todo lo que representaran a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **¿Les gusta, no les gusta?**

 **Yo espero que si uvu.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me leen :3**


	2. Cicatrices

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

Sabe lo que tiene en su pecho y sabe que nunca se irá, que es un recordatorio de sobrevivió y que alguien más murió. No le gusta el ver eso, pues es bastante grande y le causa ganas de llorar, si bien no es tan reciente, su recuerdo se mantiene fresco aún.

Tenía 14 en ese entonces, había salido a hacer unas compras de su padre, más nada le preparó para el sentir su cuerpo estrellándose contra el de otra persona, recuerda haber visto sangre, el dolor en todo su pecho y la sensación de alguien sosteniéndole antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó había pasado una semana, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y el más mínimo movimiento le causaba un dolor inconmensurable. Sus amigos y familia estaban ahí, aliviados de que se encontrase bien, mas el no entendía qué había pasado.

Fue hasta tiempo después que su abuelo le contó que había pasado, un conductor borracho, con alguna carga de material de construcción se había volcado ocasionando un enorme desastre, sumado a la pérdida de varias vidas y la cicatriz en su pecho.

Su abuelo le contó de un hombre anónimo llevándole al hospital, no quería agradecimientos ni nada por el estilo, así que se presentó como 'El señor 2'. (Nunca más supo de él).

Su cicatriz no había hecho más que volverse un poco menos notoria, perdiendo un poco de color y tamaño con el paso de los años, sin embargo, entiende que es algo que nunca se irá.

No le gusta, es rara al tacto y aún más rara a la vista, Robin le ha dicho que a las mujeres les gustan los hombre con cicatrices, pues les hacen parecer más maduros, mientras Zoro le ha dicho que le dan carácter, pues son recordatorios de cosas que superó.

Sin embargo, recuerda las palabras de Hancock, y siente que ya no es puro, que las personas le van a ver y tratar distinto por algo así, siente la lástima de quienes no le conocen y eso le molesta.

¿La gente ya no le va a tratar como siempre? ¿Lástima es lo único que tienen para él? ¿Es eso lo único que merece, pues está marcado?

La ha rascado hasta sangrar para posteriormente golpearse, sabe que lo que hace no es bueno ni bien visto, sin embargo cree que con el dolor aliviará ese desagrado que siente por si mismo. Posteriormente se coloca la pomada preparada que le dio Chopper.

Es bien sabido que reconoce muchas personas y si bien eso le molesta en esos momentos, decide acceder a verse con Thatch, pues le ha dicho que tiene la solución a sus problemas.

Se encuentran en el conocido local de Nami, Bellmere y Nojiko. Han hecho su pedido y han comenzado a charlar, Thatch nota que su pequeño amigo ya no es tan efusivo como antes y eso le preocupa, le preocupa también que no deje de tocar su pecho sobre la camisa roja que lleva.

\- Hey, Luffy -Le dice sonriendo- Conozco a alguien peor que tú.

El menor frunce el ceño, no entendiendo y sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Se llama Ace y tiene pecas.

Con eso, captó la atención del menor, quien tras escuchar el por qué del odio de Ace a sus pecas había tomado una decisión, le quiso conocer, porque, mientras él había nacido marcado, Luffy acababa de ser marcado, ambos sentían un especial desagrado por sus características marcas.

La reunión con Thatch finalizó con este contándole a Luffy sobre los gustos y aspiraciones del de pecas, así como las cosas que no le agradaban y algunos datos curiosos.

Luffy paso dos semanas considerando las palabras de Thatch, cada vez que pensaba más en estas, más ganas tenía de conocer al tal Ace. Mas no sólo eso pasó, había decidido que quería que Ace sintiera cariño por todos esos puntitos en su cuerpo, por ello, había empezado a sentir cariño por su enorme cicatriz.

Fue una noche, mientras la acariciaba un poco que empezó a entender las palabras de sus amigos, había sobrevivido, y eso era prueba de que lo había hecho.

Esa misma noche llamó a un todavía dormido Thatch, diciéndole que accedía a conocer a Ace.

Luffy había escogido el lugar, le gustaba la comida y era bueno para primeras impresiones, Baratie ya sería para algo más formal (suspiro mientras saboreaba la comida de Sanji), entró preocupado al local, se había retrasado un poco mientras huía del puño del amor de su abuelo, que le felicitaba por al fin haber superado su trauma.

Así pues, apenas entrar había localizado a Nami en la barra, quien le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza una mesa no tan alejada.

Y le vio, era fácil identificarle como 'Ace', las pecas cubrían toda su cara y podía apreciar algunas en mis brazos.

Le parecieron bonitas apenas las vio, pero le parecieron aún más bonitas tras conocer a su dueño.

Por eso, había decidido que haría que le gustasen, haría que el mayor se quisiera, para que así aceptara su propia marca y a él mismo.

Pasaron meses hasta el día en que reunió valor para dibujar en esos puntitos. Tuvo qeu armarse de valor para decirle y hacerle entender lo que en realidad sentía por él y todo lo que conllevaba, si bien había sido un poco cursi y temió que el mayor se enojara con él, nada le preparó para ser besado y que le dijeran aquello por lo que había esperado tanto.

\- Me gustas, Lu.

Decidió mostrarle su cicatriz y contarle como el había superado eso.

Ace le aseguró que no había persona más valiente que él.

Y siguió dibujando, recordándole que le quería y le aceptaba con todos sus diminutos y no tan diminutos puntitos.

* * *

 **Les voy a contar algo (Pueden no leerlo si quieren :v).**

 **Decidí escribir sobre las pecas de Ace por algo que me pasó hace poco.**

 **Anécdota:**

 **Estoy trabajando, solo por vacaciones de verano, en una tienda de cosméticos. Hace poco vino una joven con su mamá, ambas buscaban maquillaje, pues, les dí el que yo creí quedaba con su tono de piel, pues todo bien, a la señora le gustó el tono que le mostré, sin embargo, la joven quería uno más oscuro (ustedes saben que el cliente tiene la razón) pues le lleve uno más oscuro, lo quería más oscuro, así que fui a buscarle otro, al final se llevo un tono más oscuro que el de su madre, cuando esta le dijo que si lo quería para cubrir sus pecas, entonces no. La joven se mostró triste y acepto el primero que le ofrecí.**

 **Resumen:**

 **Yo tengo pecas, son poquitas y casi no se ven y tengo muchas cicatrices, muchísimas, mas no por ello las cubro ni nada, pues me recuerdan cosas que de otra manera no recordaría.**

 **Así que, no tengan miedo de lo que haya en su cuerpo, es parte de ustedes y tiene su historia :3.**

 **Y pues ya saben, lo de siempre, ¿Le gustó? ¿No les gustó?**

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer las cosas que escribo, no son las mejores aún, pero algo son uvu. (?)**


End file.
